Los Angeles
Los Angeles is a major city in the state of California, and is the second largest city in the United States of America in terms of size and population. It is the principle setting for season one of AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. At the begining of the outbreak, Los Angeles is operating in a state of 'buisness as normal,' despite there being outbreaks spreading throughout the city. Other than rumours, the general population of the city seem unaware of what is happening. Some citizens, such as Madison Clarke's neighbour Susan, winess zombie activity, as well as Madisons son Nick, who also witnesses a zombie attack in a drug den. By the end of the second day, there are signs that the outbreak is starting to spread and be noticed by people within the city. In one incident that went viral via the internet, a man who had been involved car crash on a highway off-ramp attacks an EMT who attending to him. Several California Highway Patrol officers unsuccessfully attempt to subdue the man with their batons. Since this proved ineffective, they are forced to open fire. Other than being staggered and forced to one knee, the man does not seem effective and does not go down until one officer shoots him in the head. The whole incident is captured on camera by news helicopters and bystanders, as well as witnessed personally by Travis and Madison. By the third day, even more Los Angelenos are starting to become aware of the outbreak thanks to the increased police activity on the streets as well as the aforementioned leaks on the internet. Some citizens, including police officers who are aware that something is awry, begin to leave the city, causing traffic jams on the highways. A police-involved shooting of a homeless man in downtown Los Angeles incite protests by concerned citizens who are unaware of the fact the homeless man was a zombie and believed it was just another case of police brutality. (The incident with the homeless man was one of an increasing number of such incidents over the past forty-eight hours). As the tensions and unease increase, the shooting of a woman (also a zombie and witnessed by Chris) at the scene causes mass panic. This incident sparks a full-scale riot in the downtown area. This grants infected individuals the ability to attack and kill people without much notice. Riot police are dispatched to contain the riot, but many are also attacked by the infected amidst the chaos. As the riot spirals out of control, the city's power grid begins to sporadically fail, causing rolling blackouts in the downtown area and outlying suburbs. Riots continue to rage in the middle of the city into the early hours of the following morning, allowing the outbreak to spread even further. Heavily armed units of the LAPD are seen shooting undead doctors and patients at a hospital which has been overrun. A massive blackout plunges the entire city into darkness, revealing fires in the streets and neighborhoods as even more paniced people try to flee the city. The next day, the Govenor of California signs a state exceutive order mobilising the National Guard and they proceed to enter the city to aid the ailing LAPD. The National Guard proceed to deploy search-and-destroy squads to find and destroy the infected. They have also set up twelve safe zones throughout the city and suburbs. Outside the zones, many infected and uninfected corpses lay in the streets, indicating that the military is indiscriminately executing both the infected and civilians outside the safe-zones- possible due to them beleiving that the unifected had been exposed. Fires rage throughtout the city. The civilians within the safe zones are assured that the National Guard are on the offensive, but this is untrue. Unbeknown to the civilians in the the safe zones, the situation in Los Angeles is spiraling out of control, and the military prepares to initiate "Operation Cobalt," a plan to evacuate all of its personnel from the city and humanely terminate any survivors. A refugee centree has been set up in a nearby community college, with doctors treating the wounded and National Guardsmen rounding up civilians at risk of infection. It is also revealed that, in a fit of panic, the military locked up at least 2,000 infected and uninfected people in the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena, dooming all the uninfected inside. By day fifteen of the outbreak, Los Angeles is shown to be in ruins. There are no man made lights to be seen in the city. Several buildings and city blocks, including iconic skyscrapers like One California Plaza and the Paul Hastings Tower, are on fire. The streets are either empty or full of infected, partially due to Daniel Salazar releasing those trapped inside the sports arena. The highways leading out of the city are jammed up with hundreds of abandoned cars, and the city is completely devoid of any man-made light. With Operation Cobalt in effect and the last major refugee center overrun by the infected, the military officially abandons the city. As the survivors drive through the city on the way to Strands house, they fine the streets empty and see tenderals of smoke marring the skyline. In the first episode of season two, Los Angeles is shown being firebombed by the military in a desperate attempt to contain the infection, with the entire city in flames. The few survivors that managed to escape do so on boats, casting off into the Pacific Ocean as the city is destroyed. Places of note *Temple Hospital *Sisters of Mercy Hospital *Center for Disease Control *Paul R. Williams High School *Clark Home *Liza's Home Notable Residents *Travis Manawa *Chris Manawa *Nick Clark *Madison Clark *Alicia Clark *Matt Sale *Liza Ortiz *Art Costa *Tobias *Calvin *Ofelia Salazar Image Gallery LA-1.png LA-2.jpg LA-3.jpg LA-4.png Losangelesrivertwo.jpg|Driving past a crashed helicopter beside the LA river on the way to Strands house Laskyline.jpg|Los Angeles burning Laonfire.jpg|Pillars of smoke over the LA skyline Lariver.jpg Militarylastreet.jpg|Members of the National Guard walk down a desserted street Losangelesskyline.jpg LAatnight.jpg|Los Angeles with no power Safezone.jpg|Entrance to the safe zone set up in El Serreno Streetriots.jpg|Riots on the streets of LA Nationalguardmadison.jpg|National Guard restrain Madison Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Streetriots.jpg Losangelesriver.jpg Losangelespromo.jpg|Los Angeles burns in promotional image Travis picks up Griselda as you would a child.png|Grislda after being injured during the riots fr:Los Angeles Category:Locations Category:Locations in Californa Category:Locations in California